


Sealed with a Diss

by beguinn



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beguinn/pseuds/beguinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler frowned. Was this Jamie’s way of breaking up with him, even though they were never officially together? He chewed on his bottom lip as he watched Jamie turn back around and walk out, unsure of what exactly he could say to make him stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealed with a Diss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://beguinn.tumblr.com/post/73690074322/cvxcvxc-jamie-benn-the-collars-he-cannot-not) post.

“Jamie, how do you feel about this win tonight?”

“Uuuuhhh… Well, you know, pretty good, obviously. It was a team—Oh, it looks like Tyler Seguin’s going to be joining us.” In the middle of the postgame interview Jamie was giving, Tyler had felt the need to push past the media and make his way to Jamie, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him into his chest once he got there.

“Howdy, y’all,” Tyler said, giving the media one of his charming smiles as he obviously mocked the way they spoke. He still wasn’t quite used to the way Texans worked.

Jamie smiled affectionately at Tyler. Interrupting his interview was completely something he’d expect from the 21 (nearly 22) year old. “Tyler, how do you feel about tonight’s win?” he asked in an attempt to keep the attention off of him. He’d been in the league for nearly five years and had been named captain of the Stars, but he still hated giving interviews.

“I’m really excited about this win,” he said, finally taking his eyes off of Jamie so he could answer the question. He’d already given an interview tonight, but he figured that his hundreds of teenaged fangirls wouldn’t mind him giving two. “We all worked really hard to get those two points.”

Tyler was so much better at giving interviews than Jamie was, most likely because he’d constantly been giving them for a large audience in Boston. Hell, they’d probably made the kid take a public speaking class. “What about the two goals you scored? What do you have to say about those?” Jamie was just as bad at being the interviewer as he was the interviewee.

“Those goals wouldn’t have been possible without your great passes,” Tyler cooed at Jamie, smiling broadly at him. Even when they were literally in the eye of the media, it was hard for them to control the affection they shared for one another. “Jamie played great tonight,” Tyler announced, turning his attention back to the reporters waiting to be paid attention to. “He plays great every night. He’s such a talented guy, and I can’t imagine this organisation without him.” He smiled and looked back at Jamie for a split second. “I’ve got one bad thing to say about him though…” He announced, giving Jamie a gentle squeeze as he spoke. He lifted an arm and slipped his fingers down the collar of Jamie’s shirt, pulling it out to show everyone the ripped v-neck t-shirt he’d obviously crafted himself. “This shirt is hideous!”

The crowd laughed at Tyler’s joke, and he let go of the grip he’d had on Jamie before wandering off to finish gathering his things up to go home, leaving Jamie on his own to complete his postgame interview.

~

“You are so embarrassing!” Jamie whined as he made his way into Tyler’s apartment. They lived in the same complex, and when Tyler had moved in, he’d given Jamie a key so he could visit whenever he wanted, something Jamie took full advantage of.

Tyler looked up from the TV, slightly confused because he hadn’t been expecting Jamie to come over. Honestly, he’d been expecting to watch a movie before he and Marshall went to bed for the night, but with Jamie there, he was almost certain his plans would be changing (not that he was complaining). Despite his confusion, Tyler knew exactly what the other was talking about. Jamie was upset about Tyler making fun of his ugly v-neck shirt in front of the media, the shirt he was still unfortunately wearing. “Oh, Jamie,” he said with a smirk as he pushed himself to his feet. He closed the space between them by again wrapping his arms around Jamie’s pudgy waist, clasping his hands and resting them on the small of his back. “I’m sorry,” he muttered before grazing his lips over Jamie’s just long enough to leave his captain wanting more. He smirked as he pulled away. “But that ugly ass shirt really needs to go.”

Jamie frowned and pulled away from Tyler. He’d been expecting an incredibly hot makeout session that ended with incredibly hot makeup sex, but all he got was another insult. “You’re an asshole, Seguin,” Jamie states as he watched Tyler plop down on the couch again and prop his feet up on the coffee table.

“Yeah,” Tyler replied with a shrug of his shoulders. He rests his hands behind his head and smirks up at Jamie. He knows exactly what to do to piss him off, and he loved to do it because, damn, Jamie was hot when he was angry.

The way Jamie crossed his arms over his chest and let out an irritated huff let Tyler know he was doing everything right. After a few moments, Jamie stomped to the couch and pushed Marshall down so he could sit down beside Tyler. Tyler smirked and leaned into Jamie, resting his chin on his shoulder. “C’mon, Chubbs, just get rid of the shirt. I’ll buy you a new one if you’re scared you won’t be able to afford it,” he urged, playfully nipping at Jamie’s earlobe as he spoke.

But Jamie jerked away from Tyler’s affection. He was still mad, after all, and didn’t want to play any of Tyler’s stupid games. “I’m not getting rid of it, Ty,” he insisted, pushing him away with an irritated sigh. “It’s special to me.”

Tyler let out a loud cackle, clapping his hands amusedly. “Special?” He repeated the word as if it were foreign to him. “What the hell is so special about some ugly t-shirt you ripped in a lame ass attempt to be cool?”

Jamie huffed again and rolled his eyes. Tyler was being annoying and insensitive and he couldn’t tell whether he wanted to deck him in the mouth or kiss him to make him shut up. “You just don’t understand,” he muttered quietly, training his eyes on the television so he wouldn’t have to look at Tyler’s stupid face.

“Make me understand, babe,” Tyler replied almost instantly, curling himself around Jamie again and smirking happily when Jamie let out yet another irritated sigh. “Please. I really want to understand.” In all honesty, he didn’t care at all – all he wanted was for that shirt to be tossed in the trash, where it belonged.

“Can you just shut the fuck up?” Jamie asked, obviously irritated, even more so now because Tyler was acting like a leach.

“Make me.”

Jamie made him.

~

“C’mon, Chubbs, wakey wakey…” Tyler muttered in a groggy voice. As expected, Jamie’s visit to his apartment had turned into makeup sex in a matter of moments, followed by Tyler collapsing on top of Jamie and both of them falling asleep on the couch, with Marshall eventually jumping up and making room for himself as well.

Jamie opened his eyes and groaned sleepily, peering up at Tyler a bit confused. “What time is it? Do we have to go to practice?” His eyes fell shut again but he gently scratched Tyler’s back in an attempt to keep himself awake.

Yawning, Tyler shook his head with a soft smile on his lips. “It’s three in the morning, babe,” he explained, running his fingers through Jamie’s messy hair. “We fell asleep on the couch and I thought you might like to go to bed.”

Jamie took a few moments to process the information before he nodded, gently nudging Tyler’s shoulders to urge him to get off of him. Tyler kissed Jamie, smiling against his lips when he felt him kissing back despite his sleepiness. Pulling away before either had the chance to deepen the kiss, Tyler stood up so Jamie could get to his feet and sleepily meander toward his bedroom. “Marshall, let’s go to bed,” he said to his dog, who had been staring up at him. Marshall climbed off the couch and followed Jamie into the bedroom, curling up at his owner’s partner’s feet before falling asleep again.

Tyler began heading toward the bedroom as well when he nearly tripped over an article of clothing on the floor. Bending over, he picked it up and inspected it in the dim moonlight shining through his window. It was Jamie’s shirt, and a broad grin appeared on Tyler’s lips as he made that realisation. After ensuring that Jamie had fallen back to sleep once he’d climbed in bed, Tyler made his way into the kitchen, opening his garbage bin and tossing the shirt inside before joining Jamie in bed.

~

“What the fuck, Tyler?!” was the sound Tyler awoke to the next morning, and he quickly sat up in bed, sleepily rubbing his eyes as Jamie stormed into the bedroom, clutching his ripped t-shirt in his hand. “If you’re going to throw away my shirt, at least make sure you get all of it in the trash can.”

Tyler’s jaw dropped. He’d been so sure that he would never see that dumb t-shirt again, but there it was, all because he hadn’t made sure he shoved all of the fabric into the trash can before rushing to bed. “I was doing you a favour,” he replied defensively.

Jamie rolled his eyes dramatically. “Well next time, don’t.” He brought the t-shirt to his nose to sniff it and ensure it didn’t smell too rank before he pulled it over his head and began storming out of the bedroom.

“Where are you going?” Tyler shouted, quickly scrambling out of bed to chase after him.

Standing at the front door, Jamie turned around and glared at Tyler for a few seconds. “I’m leaving. You’re such a fucking asshole. I’m starting to think things aren’t going to work out with us. You should probably request a trade or something.”

Tyler frowned. Was this Jamie’s way of breaking up with him, even though they were never officially together? He chewed on his bottom lip as he watched Jamie turn back around and walk out, unsure of what exactly he could say to make him stay. “I’m an asshole but you love me!” he called out the door before gently closing it and taking a few steps inside his apartment. Crossing one arm over his chest, he rested the opposite elbow on his wrist and buried his face in his open hand.

For a moment, Tyler could have sworn he heard the door opening again, but he figured it was his mind playing tricks on him, so he chose to ignore it. Then he heard the door closing, and he turned around to see whether or not he was going insane.

“I forgot something,” Jamie announced, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

Tyler raised an eyebrow. What could he have possibly forgotten? He’d come to his apartment last night with nothing but himself and the clothes he’d been wearing. “What?”

Jamie took a large step and was suddenly in Tyler’s personal space. He placed his hands on either side of Tyler’s cheeks and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. His hands found a place in his hair, gently tugging on the short strands as he kissed him, exploring his mouth for what had to be the thousandth time. When he pulled away, he was out of breath and panting, but he smiled at Tyler as he rested his forehead against his. “I love you.”


End file.
